


Топливо

by mitsuooka_yoko



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club, Penicillin (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Horror, Dark, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuooka_yoko/pseuds/mitsuooka_yoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Чьи же останки нашли на заводе?<br/>- Учеников школы для мальчиков Кейко. К сожалению, о их судьбе неизвестно никому. Они пропали в один день - больше не вернулись домой. Полиция не нашла их тела. Точнее, плохо искала. Ваши рабочие нашли их останки вчера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabal

_I've got the fuel in my head from the flesh  
I've got the fuel but the fuel got me burning me up when it fires again, fires  
again  
I've got the fuel but the fuel got me  
Bringing me off when it cools again, cools again, cools again, cools again_

Sneaker pimps

К часу ночи поднялся сильный ветер. Шелестела тяжелая листва деревьев в лесу. Голые старые ветви стучали по крыше дома. Полоска приглушенного света пролилась на серую дорожку из гравия, когда высокий мужчина в строгом костюме открыл дверь. Он вышел наружу и направился к воротам. Его тень мазнула по мокрым от прошедшего дождя камням.  
Возле ворот стояла черная машина. Мужчина остановился со стороны водителя и постучал в стекло. Стекло опустилось вниз. Тогда мужчина произнес:   
\- Одной из девочек стало плохо. Я сделал ей укол, но её необходимо показать врачу. Она сейчас в доме. Откройте заднюю дверь. Я сейчас её принесу.  
Водитель вышел из машины, чтобы открыть заднюю дверь, когда на его голову обрушился удар, от которого он осел на сырой асфальт возле колеса. Мужчина в строгом костюме держал в руке придорожный камень. Водитель дотронулся до затылка, а затем близко к лицу поднес ладонь. На ладони чернела кровь. Мужчина в строгом костюме вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака тонкий шприц и снял пластиковый колпачок с острой иглы, затем он действовал с удивительной быстротой. Острие иглы вошло в артерию на шее водителя.  
Ветер гнал низкие грозовые тучи над их головами. Вдалеке захлебывалось волнами море. Мужчина в строгом костюме надел колпачок на иглу и убрал использованный шприц обратно в карман. Водитель продолжал сидеть возле машины. Мужчина смотрел на него какое-то время, а затем развернулся в сторону дома.  
Возле раскрытой двери замерла тонкая девичья фигура. Она прислонилась к стене и сползла на пол. Мужчина в строгом костюме схватил девчонку за волосы и поволок обратно в дом. Она завизжала. Тогда мужчина ударил наотмашь по лицу. Он продолжал её волочить до серого пятна блевотины на полу. Девчонка замолчала. По её щекам текли слезы. Она споткнулась и упала на колени. Мужчина в строгом костюме отошел к креслу, на котором лежал деловой портфель. Внутри портфеля он отыскал еще один шприц и ампулу.   
Он снял с себя пиджак, закатал рукава безукоризненно-белой рубашки до локтя и прошел на кухню, чтобы найти тканевую салфетку. В его действитях была хищная медлительность. Раздался звук выдвигаемых ящиков. Из вскрытой ампулы мужчина набрал вязкую жидкость и обернулся.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - заскулила девчонка, когда мужчина снова схватил за волосы. Ёе стильная укладка совсем растрепалась. Галстук школьной формы съехал набок. Игла вошла ей в руку. Мужчина оставался холоден к просьбам.  
Он оставил девчонку на полу, распахнул дверь в ванную и вернулся на кухню - вытащил верхний ящик тумбы, где лежали ножи. Мужчина потрогал каждый из них, пока не выбрал подходящий.   
В ванне в воде с головой лежало тело другой девчонки. Она была мертва. Мужчина захлопнул за собой дверь. И девчонку на полу снова стало тошнить, когда раздался первый звук ломающихся костей. Через короткое время её угловатое подростковое тело начала сотрясать то мелкая, то крупная дрожь. Она слепо уставилась перед собой на собственную блевотину. В эту лужу её и ткнул лицом мужчина. Он заломил её тонкую руку за спину, задрал короткую плиссированную форменную юбку и вставил одним толчком в послушное тело. Тело ломало от боли и наркотического экстаза.  
Когда мужчина кончил, то отшвырнул тело девчонки от себя. В спальне он сорвал с постели покрывало и бросил перед ванной. Мужчина вернулся за ним, когда вся вода ушла из ванны в канализацию. Он закатал, словно в кокон, труп, взвалил его на плечо и унес из дома в багажник машины.   
Водитель к тому моменту не мог пошевелиться, только безумно вращал глазными яблоками. Мужчина втащил его тяжелое тело на заднее сидение и захлопнул дверцу. Живой девчонке он надел на голову прозрачный целлофановый пакет. Она захлебывалась кровью, которая текла из носа и рта. Кровоточили её глаза и уши. К моменту, когда мужчина усадил девчонку на переднее пассажирское сидение, она была мертва.  
Он вернулся в дом, чтобы переодеться. В шкафу нашлась точно такая же белая рубашка. Измазанной в крови рубашкой мужчина вытер блевотину с пола перед ванной и вымыл пол махровым полотенцем. Смыл кровь из ванны струей теплой воды. Рубашку, полотенце и шприцы он прихватил с собой и положил на колени умершей девицы, где уже покоился пакет, в котором лежали лоскуты кожи.  
Мотор машины заурчал, когда мужчина включил зажигание. Он ехал по направлению к городу, но остановился у границ, чтобы вытащить из багажника кокон. Освежеванный труп остался на валунах каменного берега.   
Мужчина не выключил зажигание, когда достиг следующей точки. Обрыв нависал над бушующим морем. Чуть позади раскачивался из стороны в сторону лес. Мужчина положил камень потяжелее, который он выбрал ранее на побережье, на педаль газа. Машина тронулась вперед и свалилась вниз. Волны поглотили её слишком быстро, а мужчина пошел к особняку.

 

_Несколькими днями ранее._

Прораб, плотный мужчина сорока лет, держал в руках развернутый огромный лист. Лист представлял собой схему старого завода. Остальные рабочие толклись группами - кто возле оконного без стекла проема, кто на крыше одного из блоков. Они держали огромные мягкие шланги, по которым вода из помещений заброшенного завода уходила в цистерны грузовых машин. Те, кто стояли на крыше, увидели первыми приближение нескольких полицейских машин. Первая из них затормозила в нескольких метрах от прораба. Из машины выскочил мужчина. Он закричал:  
\- Остановить все работы!  
Проблесковый маячок на машине продолжал вертеться.  
\- Остановить работы! У нас бумага о прекращении работ!  
\- Что за черт?   
Полицейский тряс в воздухе рукой. В руке он держал листок обычного формата.  
\- Кто здесь главный? Я спрашиваю, кто здесь главный?  
\- В чем дело? - спросил, наконец, прораб. Мужчина тотчас подошел к нему пружинистым размашистым шагом.  
\- Вы главный? Скажите своим рабочим, чтобы прекращали все работы.  
\- У нас график, - нахмурился прораб, тогда полицейский сунул ему под нос бумагу, чтение которой заняло некоторое время.  
\- У меня бумага о прекращении всех работ на этом участке.  
Прорабу пришлось отвернуться от полицейского, чтобы дать сигнал рабочим.  
\- Эй, парни, останавливайте насосы!  
Тучи на горизонте Кейко не двигались.


	2. Gibil

\- Все материалы в вашей папке, Кондо-сан.  
Смартфон работал на громкой связи. Он лежал на свободном месте заднего сидения седана. Йошиаки пролистывал папку на коленях. Принесенный ветром со стороны Кейко дождь забарабанил по стеклам машины. Личный помощник Йошиаки продолжала:  
\- Город Кейко после войны стал промышленной столицей района, со второй половины шестидесятых промышленность начала приходить в упадок. На данный момент в городе осталось не больше тридцати процентов населения. Остальные покинули район, как неблагополучный в экономическом и экологическом плане. На данный момент все заводы законсервированы. Население в основном занимается малым бизнесом. Низкая себестоимость земли. На странице двадцать есть карта размещения промышленных объектов. Красной линией выделена территория, которая по договору бессрочной аренды перешла ПениширинФарм.  
Она замолчала. Йошиаки перевернул следующую страницу отчета. Щебенка застучала по днищу машины.  
\- Вчера полиция прекратила все работы на объекте четыре. Обратите внимание, на страницу тридцать семь.   
\- На каком этапе приостановили работы? - Йошиаки покачал головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы размять затекшую шею.   
\- Рабочие начали откачивать воду из помещений завода. Коммуникации без должного ухода прорвало в какой-то момент, в результате помещения семь и пять оказались под водой. По договору всю воду отправляли на очистку. На очистной станции в воде обнаружили фрагменты человеческих костей. Рабочие смены сообщили в полицию.  
Водитель остановил машину, когда навстречу выбежал мужчина. Он махал руками. Водитель не тронулся с места, дождался, когда человек приблизиться к седану. Йошиаки без слов отключил громкую связь и убрал телефон в карман плаща. Затем он нажал на кнопку, чтобы опустить стекло.   
\- Эй, разворачивай машину. Здесь закрыт проезд, - человек стоял в дождевом плаще и щурился от летевшего в лицо мелкого дождя.  
\- Я представитель ПениширинФарм. Где ваш начальник?  
\- Вот он, стоит возле водолазов. Цуна-сан! - человек в дождевике указал на мужчин возле полицейской машины. Йошиаки открыл дверь и вышел под дождь. Он приблизился к мужчинам и представился первым.  
\- Кондо Йошиаки. Я представляю интересы ПениширинФарм.  
Водолазы отошли в сторону первыми.  
\- ПениширинФарм. Я следователь отдела убийств Цуна Нобухико.   
У Цуны Нобухико были тонкие руки и ноги, но полное тело и круглая голова в обрамлении густых черных волос.  
\- Отдела убийств? - уточнил Йошиаки. Цуна забрал из его рук визитную карточку, спохватился, вытащил из внутреннего кармана пиджака свою и отдал ее Кондо.  
\- Цуна-сан! Водолазы нашли что-то еще! Сейчас поднимаем на поверхность, - молоденький стажер-полицейский прервал неловкое знакомство.  
\- Не хотите взглянуть, Кондо-сан? - предложил Цуна и указал рукой направление, куда им предстояло идти.  
\- Я за этим и приехал.  
\- Тогда прошу.  
Они вышли на открытую площадку перед въездом в само помещение завода. Натянутая цепь крана-тягача заскрипела от тяжести. Чужое внимание жгло затылок Йошиаки.  
\- Вот здесь осторожно, - предупредил Цуна. Влажная глина пачкала дорогие туфли Йошиаки. - Не боитесь за свою обувь, Кондо-сан?  
\- Как долго ваши люди будут задерживать работы на объекте?  
\- Это зависит от того, что еще нашли водолазы.  
Из воды начал появляется предмет - огромный деревянный круг.  
\- Ну как? Впечатляет? - Цуна подпрыгнул на месте.  
\- Что это?  
\- Опускай! Опускай! Да, вот так. Осторожнее, - рабочие положили круг на землю и начали счищать с его поверхности ил. Стало заметным изображение черной звезды на некогда белом фоне.  
\- Черная звезда, - одними губами произнес Йошиаки.  
\- Мы также нашли клетки, где возможно, держали людей, - добавил Цуна. Он принялся перекатываться с носка на пятку, с пятки на носок. - Вам, наверняка, сообщили, что нашли человеческие кости. Так вот, по предварительным оценкам наших специалистов, здесь останки не менее шести человек.   
Цуна замолчал - он ожидал реакции Кондо, но Йошиаки продолжал смотреть на черную звезду. Полицейский так и не дождался ответа. Он взглянул в сторону водолазов и не так уверено, как минутой ранее забормотал:  
\- Извините, но сейчас я вынужден вас покинуть.  
Йошиаки прошелся по территории, которая была отгорожена от остального завода, и заметил рабочих. Рабочие толклись на одном месте. Кто-то смолил сигарету. Они переговаривались друг с другом. Для того, чтобы к ним приблизиться, Йошиаки пришлось подняться по железной лестнице. К нему тотчас навстречу вышел средних лет мужчина.  
\- Я главный. Нобухо Сейчиро, - прораб представился. Йошиаки стряхнул грязь с ладоней. Рыжая ржавчина осталась на его пальцах, когда он схватился рукой за перила. Теперь он стоял возле наемных рабочих и с высоты оценивал размер старого завода.  
\- Насколько отстаете от графика?  
\- На неделю, - протараторил прораб Нобухо.  
\- Кто-нибудь связывался с мэрией?  
\- Мы ждали вас, - он почесал затылок, отчего каска сползла ему на переносицу.  
\- Что там? - спросил Йошиаки и указал на рощу под самой стеной завода.  
\- Это сад личи. Правда, странно, сад личи в таком-то месте? - Нобухо усмехнулся, но его смешок получился нервным. Йошиаки смотрел на деревья, затем перевел взгляд на небо. Небо приобрело угрожающий фиолетовый оттенок, и где-то далеко на горизонте вилась тонкая розовая полоска солнечного света.  
\- Я думаю, Кондо-сан, вам придется задержаться на длительное время в нашем городе, - сказал кто-то из толпы рабочих. - Добро пожаловать в Кейко.  
Йошиаки кивнул и спустился вниз. Он вытащил из кармана плаща телефон и вызвал личного помощника:  
\- Савако, свяжись с мэрией, организуй встречу на сегодня. Я уже выезжаю.  
Под ногами снова хлюпала вязкая склизкая грязь. Йошиаки продолжал ждать, даже когда Савако переключила его на другую линию. Он остановился возле своей машины, когда помощник ответила:  
\- Кондо-сан. К сожалению, в мэрии не готовы вас принять сегодня, но завтра они ожидают представителя нашей корпорации в первой половине дня. Мэрия сама с вами свяжется. У них есть все ваши контакты.  
\- Савако, мне нужен телефон мэра.  
\- Я вышлю его номер сообщением.  
\- И вышли адрес местной полиции.  
Цуна изрядно промок под дождем. Дождь шел с тех пор, как Йошиаки на машине пересек границы города. Цуна удивился, когда увидел возле себя Кондо.  
\- Вы все-таки решили вернуться, Кондо-сан?  
\- Я остаюсь до выяснения всех обстоятельств.  
\- Боюсь, Кондо-сан, вам придется надолго задержаться в Кейко, - Цуна помассировал пальцами крылья носа, отчего его голос стал гнусавым. - Вы не против проехаться на моей машине. Конечно, она не так хороша, как ваша, но все же. Ваш водитель может следовать за мной.   
\- Я только возьму свой портфель, - согласился Йошиаки, он забрал из машины компании портфель и вернулся к автомобилю Цуны.  
Дождь накрыл пеленой на середине пути к самому Кейко. Цуна вел машину и молчал. Молчал и Йошиаки. Он сидел на пассажирском сидении рядом с водительским местом и поглядывал на следователя. Навстречу с другого конца автострады приближались голубые огни. Черные ленты дорог вились ввысь за пределы промышленной зоны.  
\- Вы что-то хотели мне рассказать, Цуна-сан?  
\- Мне не хотелось бы делать спешных выводов, - сразу обозначил позицию Цуна. - Но находки на вашем заводе связаны с делом, которым сейчас занимается не только полиция префектуры.  
\- Делом?  
\- Три месяца назад в префектуре начали пропадать школьники-подростки. Мальчики, девочки. Тела девочек, одной за одной, обнаружили вдоль береговой полосы Кейко. В их легких была вода, обычная проточная вода. Также с них содрали кожу. Целыми остались только их лица и волосы, поэтому так быстро удалось опознать тела. Но это не садист. Простите за подробности, но кожу с них сдирали посмертно. На телах убитых также не было зафиксировано признаков насилия сексуального характера или физических издевательств перед моментом убийства. Тела мальчиков так и не нашли до сих пор. За прошлую неделю пропал мальчик в самом Кейко. Он из числа семей, которые переехали сюда для строительства завода ПенеширинФарм.  
\- Полиция нас не проинформировала.  
\- Мы не связывали его исчезновение, впрочем, как и все остальные исчезновения с деятельностью ПенеширинФарм. Впрочем, странно, что ваша компания оказалась не в курсе того, что происходит в Кейко.  
\- Здесь происходит что-то еще?  
\- Сейчас сами увидите.  
Когда они проехали по нескольким центральным улицам, а затем свернули к полицейскому городскому департаменту, навстречу выступила толпа. Люди были одеты в полиэтиленовые одноразовые дождевики. Транспаранты и растяжки насквозь промокли. Красная краска потекла, и некоторые слова оказались трудны для чтения.  
\- Это активисты, которые выступают против строительства объектов на месте бывших заводов. Кажется, вы сильно увидены, Кондо-сан, - пояснил Цуна, он смотрел на Кондо и заметил замешательство на его лице.  
\- Но…  
\- Я так понимаю, что о митингующих ваша компания также не знала, - усмехнулся Цуна и с ловкостью объехал толпу, чтобы припарковаться возле полицейского департамента. - Именно поэтому я предложил вам проехаться на моей машине. В каждом доме поселился страх. Страх толкает обычных людей на безумства.  
\- Мне нужно связаться с помощником, - только и сказал в ответ Йошиаки.  
Офис полицейского департамента совершенно не проветривался, местами на полу дешевый линолеум был разорван. Стоял устойчивый запах мужского пота, крепкие ароматы дешевых сигарет и такого же дешевого кофе.   
Йошиаки пропустил следователя вперед и сделал несколько снимков толпы прямо из окна на камеру телефона. Кондо отправил их одним сообщением помощнику.   
Он набрал ее следом.  
\- Савако!  
\- Простите, Кондо-сан, но мне так и не удалось договориться с мэрией о встрече на сегодня, - она запыхалась, словно бежала по коридору.  
\- Савако, выясни, что все это значит и что здесь происходит. Почему мы были не в курсе? Почему я не в курсе того, что происходит в Кейко? Я выслал тебе фотографии.  
\- Да, Кондо-сан, - ответила помощник и разъединилась первой.  
Цуна нашел Йошиаки возле окна. В густую рабочую усталость пробивались тусклые отсветы дня.  
\- Сегодня вашим рабочим разрешат продолжить работы по откачке воды из помещений бывшего завода. Нам нужно будет все осмотреть без воды, - сказал Цуна, сделал паузу и продолжил. - Если хотите, мы можем приставить к вам человека, если вы беспокоитесь за вашу безопасность, Кондо-сан.  
Йошиаки продолжал смотреть на митингующих. Под проливным дождем их ряды не становились меньше.  
\- Думаю, не стоит. Вам нужны люди, чтобы поскорее разобраться с этим делом.  
\- Понимаю ваше нетерпение, Кондо-сан, но быстрее не получится. Наши ресурсы, увы, ограничены.  
\- Это не тот ответ, что я хотел услышать, - теперь Кондо взглянул на следователя.  
\- Понимаю, - закивал Цуна и выставил примирительно вперед ладони.   
\- Наша компания может оказать посильную помощь.  
Цуна наклонился всем корпусом вперед и перешел на громкий шепот:  
\- Этим делом занимается специальный отдел из столицы. Я не думаю, что есть специалисты лучше, чем эти.  
Кондо смерил следователя взглядом, но не ответил ничего. Он взглянул на часы и обернулся в поисках выхода.  
\- Так куда вы намерены направится, Кондо-сан? - Цуна не оставлял Йошиаки без внимания.  
\- В гостиницу. Здесь поблизости есть гостиница?  
\- Конечно. Сейчас я попрошу дать вам адрес. На самом деле она находится недалеко отсюда, всего три или четыре поворота и вы на месте.  
Цуна ушел обратно к рабочим столам, а Кондо покинул полицейский департамент. Он остановился на ступенях. Толпа хлынула ко входу департамента.  
\- Нет строительству!  
\- Убирайтесь прочь!  
\- Прекратите стройку!  
\- ПенеширинФарм - пособники убийцы!  
\- Стройка на костях!  
Из здания выскочило несколько человек в форме. Они начали настойчиво оттеснять митингующих обратно на дорогу.  
\- А ну, отойдите! Отойдите!  
Кондо спустился ровно на одну ступень, когда один из людей в форме подхватил его под локоть и настойчиво повел за угол здания со словами:  
\- Следуйте за мной.  
За углом стояла длинная черная машина с тонированными стеклами. Человек в форме услужливо открыл перед Кондо заднюю дверь, и Йошиаки оказался внутри автомобиля.   
\- Добрый день, Кондо-сан. Меня зовут Хакуэ. Позволите подвезти вас до гостиницы?  
Перед ним сидел в довольно вальяжной позе мужчина. У него были длинные высветленные до серого волосы. Это первое, что бросалось в глаза. У его шляпы были широкие поля. Мужчина был худым и высоким. Его острые коленки в черных брюках выпирали из разрезов темно-серого плаща.  
\- Вы знаете мое имя? - нахмурился Кондо.  
\- Мы многое знаем.  
\- Мы?  
\- О, это очарование ужаса! - заметил Хакуэ, когда машина обогнула стихийный митинг. Кондо больше не смотрел на толпу, он сверлил взглядом незнакомца.  
\- Полицейский сказал, что гостиница рядом с участком.  
\- Я решил, что то место не совсем подходит вам по статусу. Простите за своеволие, Кондо-сан, но думаю, вам понравится то место, куда мы сейчас направляемся.  
Хакуэ больше не произнес ни слова за весь путь до особняка, который располагался на скалистом высоком берегу рядом с лесом. Путь отнял не так много времени. Особняк стоял в противоположной от промышленной зоны стороне. От ворот до самого дома шла широкая дорожка из гравия, от входа она уходила дальше в сад. Хакуэ широко раскрыл дверь и обернулся.  
\- Этот дом полностью в вашем распоряжении. Вам стоит только поднять трубку этого телефона и сказать, что вам необходимо, и все будет исполнено в лучшем виде, - Кондо разглядывал дом с интересом. Снаружи он напоминал особняк в национальном стиле, но внутри оказался сделан по европейскому образцу. - Я вижу, что вам здесь уже нравится. Мы доставим вашу машину к вечеру. А теперь я вас покину.  
\- Хакуэ… сан, - Йошиаки остановил незнакомца. Только сейчас в отражении зеркала он увидел, что Хакуэ был выше его на полголовы.  
\- Да?  
\- Вы же в курсе того, что здесь творится? - с прямотой спросил Кондо.  
\- Конечно, - ответил с легким кивком Хакуэ.  
\- Тогда, поговорим, - Кондо рукой обвел пространство комнаты и указал на обеденный стол.  
\- Сожалею, но именно сейчас я вынужден вас покинуть, - Хакуэ отказался и на прощание он добавил. - И да, вам не стоит беспокоится о вашем водителе. Он останется в гостинице города Кейко.  
Кондо остался в одиночестве. Он сунул руку в карман плаща, но не обнаружил там телефона. Йошиаки рассмеялся. Парень в полицейской форме ловко вытащил телефон из кармана. На низеньком стеклянном столике стоял современный телефонный аппарат. Йошиаки снял трубку. В трубке не было гудков, только тишина. Он произнес:  
\- Мне нужно связаться с моим помощником, - и положил трубку на место. Через мгновение раздался телефонный звонок. Кондо поднял трубку и услышал голос Савако:  
\- Кондо-сан? Алло, Кондо-сан?  
\- Савако, выясни имя рабочего, чей сын пропал на неделе. Завтра необходимо устроить пресс-конференцию на местном телевидении. Подготовьте пресс-релиз и снова свяжитесь с мэрией. Мне необходимо, чтобы они завтра же выступили перед журналистами. Я буду представлять компанию. Савако… Савако… Алло…  
В трубке послышались короткие гудки, а затем снова тишина.  
Кондо обошел весь особняк и отметил богатую библиотеку. Он пролистал несколько увесистых фолиантов, заинтересовался одним из них и провел за чтением все то время, пока со стороны дороги не донесся шорох шин.  
\- Добрый вечер, Кондо-сан. Прошу прощения, за столь дерзкое вторжение, - Хакуэ вошел внутрь дома. В руках он держал белые пакеты.  
\- Вы специально меня здесь держите? - Кондо вышел ему навстречу. Он хмурился.  
\- Держим? О нет, вы нас не так поняли. Вас здесь никто не держит. Мой хозяин гостеприимен и только.  
\- Ваш хозяин, - повторил серьезно Кондо.  
\- Вы же поняли, кто мы, - уголки губ Хакуэ дернулись вверх, словно он сдерживал улыбку.  
\- Я понял, кто вы. Но не понимаю, что вам нужно от меня.  
\- Вы торопите события.  
\- Мой телефон. Где он? Что это значит?  
\- Везде иногда бывают проблемы со связью, - пожал плечами Хакуэ. Он поставил пакеты на пол. Подмышкой все это время он держал объемную папку. Хакуэ положил ее на стеклянную столешницу рядом с телефоном.  
\- Что это?  
\- Копии отчетов и экспертиз по делу, которое так вас волнует. А также информация, которой не владеет полиция.   
Кондо поднял папку и пролистал первые страницы.  
\- Обратите внимание на белую пятиконечную звезду на белом фоне, - Хакуэ заглянул в папку через плечо Йошиаки, отчего Кондо напрягся всем телом.  
\- Сегодня я уже видел такую.  
\- Такую ли? - усмехнулся возле уха Хакуэ.   
\- Только она была черной.  
\- Вы любите личи? - Хакуэ в тот же миг оказался на расстоянии от Кондо и сменил тему. - Вы ведь видели ту рощицу на территории завода?  
\- Быть может, вы расскажите все, что знаете? - настаивал Кондо.  
\- А нужно ли вам это знание? Полиция разрешила продолжать работы. Вы внесете изменения в график работ, сами же согласуете, свяжитесь с пострадавшей семьей и выразите свои соболезнования.  
\- Вы диктуете мне условия?  
\- О нет, конечно, нет. Вы вольны делать все, что посчитаете нужным, - Хакуэ покачал головой. Его крашенные волосы были собраны в хвост черной узкой атласной лентой.  
\- Я считаю нужным знать, что здесь происходит.  
\- Я взял на себя смелость и привез для вас ужин, - Хакуэ подхватил пакеты с пола и прошел на кухню. - Выбирал по собственному вкусу, но вам должно понравится. На кухне есть приборы и тарелки. Поможете мне разобрать этот пакет?  
Еда, которую привез Хакуэ, оказалась изумительной. Еще в пакете оказалась пара бутылок вина. Как раз за бокалом вина Хакуэ сказал:  
\- Здесь происходят убийства. Полиция сначала считала, что в дело вернулся маньяк, который орудовал в Кейко в конце шестидесятых. Потом они подсчитали примерно его возраст и пришли к выводу, что это просто невозможно, - у него снова была вальяжная поза. Он откинулся полностью на спинку стула, а длинную руку положил на спинку соседнего стула. - Находки на вашем заводе уже на прямую указывают на подражателя.  
\- Подражателя? То есть убийства происходили и в конце шестидесятых?  
\- Не совсем. Некий мужчина похищал девочек. Все они остались живы, но ответить на вопросы полицейских не смогли, потому что мужчина держал из в состоянии сна. Они просто ничего не помнили. Единственная свидетельница, которая могла что-то прояснить в деле, отрезала себе язык. Врачам удалось ее спасти, но больше она не может разговаривать. Сейчас находится в психиатрической больнице в соседней префектуре. Полиция выдвигала версию, что на его счету также похищение учительницы средних классов школы для мальчиков Кейко.  
\- Чьи же останки нашли на заводе? - Йошиаки смотрел на Хакуэ, Хакуэ с деланным равнодушием разглядывал, как играют блики света в бокале с вином.  
\- Учеников той самой школы. К сожалению, о их судьбе неизвестно никому. Они пропали в один день - больше не вернулись домой. Полиция не нашла их тела. Точнее, плохо искала. Ваши рабочие нашли их останки вчера.  
\- Почему черная звезда? - Кондо снова обратил внимание на папку. Она лежала на столе рядом с тарелками и была раскрыта на фотографии огромной белой звезды.  
\- Никто не знает.  
\- Но сейчас тела похищенных находят сразу, - заметил Йошиаки.  
\- Только девочек. И они к тому моменту давно мертвы. О судьбе мальчиков ничего не известно. Они пропадают и все.  
\- Какой ваш интерес в этом деле?  
\- Все девочки, которых нашли на побережье, работали на нас, - Хакуэ не стал лукавить.  
\- Работали на вас. Проституция.  
\- Не люблю это слово, но вы правы.  
\- Но вам все-таки что-то нужно от меня лично.  
\- Я знаю, что вы не просто какой-то менеджер в ПениширинФарм. Вы ключевая фигура, у вас есть связи на разных уровнях. Я в курсе того, чем занимается ПениширинФарм. Я знаю, что вы ведете этот проект в Кейко и заинтересованы в нем. Я знаю, с кем и что вы решили.  
\- И все же, ближе к делу.  
\- Вы деловой человек, Кондо-сан, но все же вам придется немного потерпеть, чтобы унять свое любопытство.  
\- Ваш босс…, - начал Кондо, но Хакуэ его оборвал:  
\- Он, к сожалению, в отъезде.  
\- И все дела ведете вы лично, - усмехнулся Йошиаки.  
\- Почти. На самом деле моя роль несколько иная, чем вы можете себе представить.  
\- Вы говорите загадками, - складка между нахмуренными бровями становилась глубже.  
\- Вас это раздражает? Раздражает, вижу, но все в свое время, Кондо-сан. Вы все узнаете, я обещаю, но в свое время, - Хакуэ поднялся со стула. Он прихватил грязные тарелки и сунул их в посудомоечную машину. Когда машина заработала, Хакуэ вернулся в столовую, чтобы попрощаться. - Спасибо, что составили компанию за ужином. Мне пора. Отдыхайте.


	3. Bel-Gi

После ухода Хакуэ, Йошиаки еще раз обошел особняк. Он нашел мини-бар и налил виски многолетней выдержки. Кто-то подобрал алкоголь в соответствии с его вкусовыми предпочтениями. Кондо медленно опорожнил стакан. Лед не успел растаять, и на стенках образовалась испарина. Йошиаки налил еще и выпил одним глотком. Он зашел спальню, где снял пиджак и аккуратно повесил на плечики специальной подставки. Она стояла возле шкафа. В шкафу Кондо нашел множество одинаковых костюмов, белых рубашек в упаковке и даже обувь. Обувь была той же марки и размера, что и у него. Йошиаки задвинул дверцу шкафа и обошел кровать. Он лег прямо в одежде поверх покрывала и ослабил галстук. На потолке сменялись тени. Он не заметил, как его сморил сон.  
Когда Йошиаки проснулся, за окном стало светло. Дождь прекратил идти до рассвета. Тяжелые тучи застыли на месте и больше не двигались. Он повернул голову и заметил на столике возле кровати электронный будильник. Будильник показывал одиннадцать часов утра. Йошиаки поднялся с постели и осмотрел себя в зеркале. Зеркало в полный рост стояло за дверью так, что отражало спящего на кровати человека. Из шкафа Йошиаки выбрал костюм, рубашку, нижнее белье и носки. В ванной нашлись все необходимые предметы гигиены. Когда он закончил с утренним душем и бритьем, на столе его ожидал завтрак.  
\- Хакуэ-сан? - громко произнес Йошиаки. Эхо его голоса прокатилось по пустым комнатам. Ему никто не ответил. Он снял трубку телефона в гостиной и произнес в тишину:   
\- Мне нужна машина с шофером.  
Кондо закончил с завтраком, и в тот же момент он услышал, как возле особняка остановилась машина. Он накинул плащ, взял портфель, но прежде положил в него папку, которую ему оставил Хакуэ, и вышел.  
Возле ворот особняка стояла машина, которая доставила Йошиаки в это место. Он сел на заднее сидение.  
\- Я к вашим услугам, Кондо-сан, - сказал шофер. Его руки лежали на руле.  
\- В мэрию, - приказал Йошиаки.  
Здание мэрии располагалось на соседней от полицейского департамента улице. Шофер вел машину узкими темными улочками. Йошиаки за время пути не увидел толпу митингующих.   
Улица перед скромным серым зданием была безлюдна. В помещении мэрии почти не было движения воздуха. Вентиляторы на потолке едва вращались. Мимо Кондо проходили люди в скромных деловых костюмах. Их лица были покрыты крупной испариной. Они не смотрели на Йошиаки. К двери в кабинет мэра он вышел самостоятельно. В открытом офисном пространстве на него так никто и не обратил внимания.   
Напротив двери разместился стол, на котором стояла табличка - секретарь Сатоши Йошида. За столом сидел мужчина и что-то быстро писал на листе. Йошиаки прочистил горло, чтобы его заметили. Сатоши Йошида отвлекся от своего занятия, вскочил с места и затараторил:  
\- Господин Кондо, мы вас ждали.  
Он просто распахнул перед Йошиаки дверь в кабинет мэра.  
\- Господин Хаяши, господин Кондо из корпорации ПениширинФарм.  
\- А! Проходите-проходите! Не стойте в дверях! Сатоши, ко мне никого не пускать, пока мы с господином Кондо не закончим.  
Йошиаки поклонился в знак приветствия. Мэр Хаяши ответил на поклон. Они обменялись визитками, как того требовал протокол. Хаяши предложил Йошиаки присесть в кресло.  
\- Прошу прощения, что не смог принять вас вчера. Наверное, вы уже сами в курсе, что здесь происходить. Но я вас уверяю, мы работаем над этой проблемой.  
\- Следователь Цуна тоже обещал разобраться с возникшей ситуацией.  
\- Откровенно, мы сами шокированы находками на заводе. Кто бы мог подумать! Надеюсь, в связи с этим недоразумением планы ПениширинФарм не изменились?  
Внешне мэр Йошиаки выглядел здоровым мужчиной в расцвете лет. Его выдавали глаза. Такие глаза, будто налитые кровью, встречались у типа людей, кто имел пристрастие к алкоголю. Его взгляд бегал с предмета на предмет в помещении кабинета. Мэр Хаяши то смотрел поверх головы Кондо, то в окно, затем снова переводил глаза на руки Йошиаки, спинку и ножки кресла, в котором тот сидел.  
\- Пока планы ПениширинФарм не изменились, но вы сами понимаете, что просто так я бы сюда не приехал.  
\- Вы имеете в виду про похищенного мальчика. Да, жаль мальца.   
\- Вы общались с прессой.  
\- Конечно! Мы держим прессу в курсе событий.  
\- Необходимо провести пресс-конференцию с вашим и моим участием. Вы сможете организовать встречу с журналистами?  
\- Конечно-конечно.  
\- Скажем, сразу после обеда, чтобы это успело попасть в вечерние выпуски новостей.  
Кондо взглянул на часы и добавил:  
\- Я подъеду к обеденному перерыву. Мне бы хотелось еще переговорить со следователем.  
Йошиаки вышел из кабинета. Сатоши Йошида стоял прямо за дверью и отскочил в сторону, когда та открылась. Йошиаки смерил его взглядом и прошел сквозь помещение офиса к выходу.  
Машина ждала Кондо возле входа, словно так и было положено.  
\- В полицейский департамент.  
Шофер взглянул на Кондо в зеркало дальнего вида.  
\- Какая-то проблема? - уточнил Йошиаки, и только тогда автомобиль тронулся с места.  
Митингующие заняли все тротуары. Люди оживились, когда увидели черную машину. Машина медленно катилась к полицейскому департаменту. Кондо предпочел не задерживаться на улице. Кто-то из толпы его узнал. Поднялся гул голосов. Йошиаки стремительно вошел внутрь департамента.  
Следователь Цуна пил кофе из бумажного стаканчика с видом ценителя. Он встрепенулся, когда заметил фигуру Кондо над своим столом. Цуна дернулся в сторону. В руке он продолжал держать стаканчик с кофе, но ведь его вид выражал смятение, будто Йошиаки застукал его за постыдным действием.  
Кондо вытащил из портфеля папку и положил ее на стол поверх документов.  
\- Что это? - спросил Цуна.  
\- То, чего вам не достает в этом деле, - прямо ответил Кондо. Цуна начал листать страницы.  
\- Здесь копии наших заключений… А это что?  
\- Вот и выясните, что это.  
\- Но откуда это у вас?  
\- Из особого источника.  
\- Кондо-сан, ПениширинФарм начала собственное расследование? - Цуна прищурился.  
\- Эти бумаги не имеют никакого отношения к ПениширинФарм. К тому же, я хочу, чтобы вы оставили в тайне, что эти бумаги передал вам я. Я думаю, это опасные сведения, и вы лично также рискуете.  
\- Кондо-сан, а вы не так просты.  
Кондо склонился всем корпусом над столом и перешел на шепот.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы вы поймали этого ублюдка как можно скорее.  
\- Я посмотрю эти бумаги и подумаю, как эта информация сможет помочь.  
\- Тогда оставляю ее у вас. И обратите внимание на белую звезду.  
\- Белая звезда? Вчера же была черная! Что это значит?  
\- Это вам и нужно выяснить - что это значит. Мне кажется, ключ ко всему в этой звезде.  
\- А это что еще за… - Цуна перестал разглядывать фотографии из папок и поднял взгляд на Йошиаки. - Эти клетки похожи не те, что мы нашли на заводе.  
\- У вас мало времени, Цуна-сан, - сказал Кондо на прощание и ушел.  
Пресс-конференцию решили провести перед входом в мэрию. Митингующие потянулись следом за черной машиной Кондо. Как только Йошиаки оказался на улице, шофер нажал педаль газа и скрылся с места.  
Мэр подготовил речь, но первым выступил сам Кондо:  
\- ПениширинФарм совместно с полицией префектуры делает все возможное, чтобы обезопасить семьи рабочих в Кейко.  
Его прервали гневные крики.  
\- Убирайтесь прочь!  
\- Вы разбудили зло и поплатитесь за это!   
\- Нет строительству на костях!  
Телевизионщики отвлеклись от высокопоставленных фигур и обратили внимание камер на толпу протестующих. Кондо помрачнел. Хаяши развернулся, чтобы вернуться в свой кабинет.  
\- Сами понимаете, Кондо-сан, репортажи должны соответствовать ожиданиям большинства японцев. Эти журналисты отличные ребята. Они делают свое дело. Преподносят и растолковывают так, чтобы было понятно каждому в Кейко.  
\- Я вижу, что ваши слова о том, что вы держите ситуацию под контролем - только слова.  
\- Вы узнали о митингах и убийствах только уже будучи здесь, так ведь, Кондо-сан? Мы работаем над тем, чтобы дальше Кейко вся эта гнустность не ушла. Этим людям хочется верить в то, что от них что-то зависит в этом городе. Вам хочется верить, что от вашего присутствия что-то зависит. Никто - ни пресса, ни эти людишки с плакатами не знают, что такое на самом деле Кейко.  
В два больших шага Кондо оказался возле Хаяши и развернул его за плечо.  
\- У вас все еще расширены зрачки.  
Хаяши вдруг зашелся смехом. Кондо отошел к телефонному аппарату и начал набирать номер Савако. Мэр ладонью сбросил звонок и покачал головой:  
\- Этого не стоит делать. Вам вчера объяснили правила игры.  
\- Хакуэ-сан, - Йошиаки произнес вслух это имя.  
\- Конечно, Хакуэ-сан.  
Хаяши качал головой. Кондо отошел к окну. Он нахмурился и какое-то время молчал. Хаяши сел за стол и накрыл голову руками.  
\- Я хочу увидеть семью похищенного мальчика.  
\- Это не проблема, - Хаяши распахнул дверь и обратился к секретарю. - Сатоши, скажи водителю господина Кондо адрес семьи Норико.  
Знакомая черная машина ожидала Йошиаки возле входа. Шофер повез Кондо в район, где мелкие конторки едва сводили концы с концами, а земля и жилье стоили дешево.   
Следователь Цуна уже был на месте, когда подъехал Йошиаки.  
\- Я не ожидал вас увидеть здесь, Кондо-сан, - удивился Цуна.  
\- Здесь живет эта семья?  
\- Да, на втором этаже. Будьте осторожны на лестнице, Кондо-сан, эти дома здесь стоят еще со времен окончания войны. Сердито , но дешево.  
Цуна поднялся первым. Он прошел по дощатому полу, что ходил ходуном под ногами, и постучал в крайнюю дверь. Дверь открыла болезненно худая женщина. Голова у нее была крупная. Она перевела взгляд со следователя на Кондо и раскрыла рот, будто собиралась закричать. Зубы у нее были квадратные и большие. Они стояли так тесно, что едва помещались во рту.  
\- Госпожа Норико, этот господин из компании ПениширинФарм.  
\- Приношу от лица компании свои соболезнования, Норико-сан, - Кондо согнулся в вежливом поклоне. - Мы сделаем...  
\- Найдите моего мальчика! - завопила женщина. Она даже не пустила их в квартиру. - Почему вы его не ищите?  
\- Госпожа Норико, - обратился к ней следователь, и женщина тотчас повисла на его плаще.   
\- Цуна-сан, Цуна-сан, вы обещали найти моего мальчика живым.   
\- Мы как раз сейчас заняты его поисками.  
\- От лица ПениширинФарм, говорю, что мы сделаем все возможное.  
Женщина их больше не слушала. Ее плечи поникли. Она попятилась в квартиру, пока мрак помещения не поглотил ее фигурку. Дверь осталась распахнутой.   
\- Вам лучше уйти прямо сейчас, Кондо-сан, - посоветовал Цуна и вошел в квартиру. Йошиаки не пошел следом. Он постоял возле двери и вернулся к машине.  
Шофер ждал его распоряжений, но в молчании прошли десять, затем и двадцать минут. Цуна не выходил из квартиру обезумевшей женщины. Шофер включил зажигание и повез Йошиаки обратно в особняк.  
Кондо схватил телефонную трубку, едва вошел в дом.  
\- Мне нужно связаться со своим помощником! - потребовал он. Но телефон не зазвонил. Кондо сел на диван. В доме сохранялась звенящая тишина. В столовой он обнаружил подарочный пакет. Внутри лежала продолговатая коробочка. Кондо открыл ее и увидел белый порошок. К коробочке прилагалась записка.  
 _“Надеюсь, вам придется по вкусу мой подарок”._  
Он убрал коробочку обратно в пакет и усмехнулся.  
Поздним вечером со стороны дороги раздался шум мотора. Дальние огни остановились за воротами особняка. Йошиаки открыл дверь и вышел навстречу гостю. По гравию шли две девушки. Обе были одеты в школьную форму старшеклассниц. Впереди шла высокая и статная девица. За ней семенила невзрачная девчушка. Девица остановилась перед домом и представилась:  
\- Добрый вечер, Кондо-сан, меня зовут Канон. Мы приехали, чтобы составить вам компанию за ужином.  
Канон посмотрела на свою спутницу.  
\- Представься.  
\- Меня зовут Сатоми, - проблеяла слабым голосом девчушка. В свете из дома стало видно ее асимметричное лицо. В руках она держала объемный пакет с названием ресторана.  
Сатоми проскользнула на кухню. Она принялась греметь посудой и тарелками - раскладывала еду из ресторана. После Сатоми начала накрывать на стол. Канон сидела вместе с Йошиаки в гостиной. У нее были узкие бедра, тонкие руки и ноги. Ее губы были едва приоткрыты. Свет лампы разделял ее красивое лицо на две части.  
\- Вы любите музыку?   
Она встала с места и подошла комоду. Внутри оказался проигрыватель. Канон выбрал диск.   
Под музыку, но в молчании они ужинали. Сатоми переглядывалась с Канон, иногда смотрела на Кондо, но тотчас отводила взгляд.  
Когда музыка закончилась, Канон вернулась к проигрывателю. Пальцы Кондо сдавили ее горло. Сатоми замерла на месте, будто по ее телу пустили новокаин. Канон вывернулась и побежала в ванную. Сильным ударом по плечу Кондо обрушил ее тело на кафельный пол. Затем Йошиаки рукой обхватил за подбородком и дернул безвольную голову в сторону. Позвонки хрустнули. Он поднял тело с пола и положил в ванну. Сатоми тошнило на пол гостиной.


	4. Baal

Утром машина ждала Кондо у ворот. Он только сел внутрь, как шофер протянул ему запечатанный конверт. На самом конверте не было никаких отметок или подписи. Йошиаки повертел его в руках и положил в портфель. Шофер ждал распоряжений.  
\- На завод ПениширинФарм, - произнес Кондо, и только тогда машина тронулась с места.  
Дорога обходила Кейко стороной. Мелькали однотипные виды сыревших ветхих бараков, бетонных многоэтажек и отброшенный городом мусор. С другой стороны дороги набегающие волны захлестывали каменный берег. Машина не достигла подъезда к промышленной зоне, когда движение замедлилось. Далеко впереди маячила фигура полицейского. Полицейский регулировал движение на дороге и заставлял объезжать кордон.   
Кондо вышел из машины и пошел ему навстречу. Его первым заметил следователь Цуна.  
\- Кондо-сан, а вот и вы пожаловали!  
Голоса полицейских прорывались сквозь монотонный звук прибоя. На камнях лежало тело. Оно было накрыто непрозрачной пленкой. Кондо устремил взгляд на подвижную воду.  
\- Вот ведь странно, вроде бы стоишь на месте, и волны прибывают и прибывают, а кажется, что это море неподвижно, а ты плывешь, - заметил вслух Цуна. Он тоже смотрел на море.  
\- Вы на этот раз снова нашли чьи-то кости? - спросил Кондо.  
\- Почти, - покачал головой Цуна. - На этот раз люди из береговой охраны нашли тело Маки Канон. Вот ведь, ловили браконьеров-нелегалов, а снова нашли труп.  
\- Вы уже знаете имя потерпевшей? - удивился Йошиаки и взглянул следователю в лицо.  
\- Сложно не знать. Ее родители владельцы сети рыбных магазинов по всей префектуре. А она сама что-то вроде местной знаменитости.  
\- Она из Кейко?  
\- Маки Канон? Нет. Здесь живут какие-то дальние родственники семьи Маки.  
\- Что вы подразумеваете под тем, что она местная знаменитость?  
\- Талантливая пианистка. Лауреат многих конкурсов. А закончила так.  
\- И снова никаких зацепок? - усмехнулся Кондо.  
\- Отчего же? Береговая охрана утверждает, что ночью видела, как возле места преступления остановилась машина.  
\- Машина, - повторил Кондо.  
\- Хочу предупредить, Кондо-сан, митингующие переместились к вашему заводу. На территорию их, конечно, не пускают, но сами понимаете, у нас, в связи с этим делом, очень ограниченные ресурсы.  
Кондо кивнул и направился обратно.  
Шофер развернул машину. Теперь Йошиаки смотрел только на море. Шофер вел машину аккуратно - не превышал скорости, не забывал включать указатели поворотов заранее, даже когда повернул в сторону леса.  
В доме их уже ждал Хакуэ. Он небрежно оставил свой плащ на светлом кресле. Сам Хакуэ сидел в кресле напротив и потягивал из бокала вино.   
\- Хакуэ-сан, вы уже здесь.  
Кондо снял плащ и удерживал его в руках.  
\- Вы простите мое очередное вторжение? - Хакуэ сидел в расслабленной позе, которая была присуща ему - в руке покачивал бокал вина и смотрел прямо на Йошиаки. Возле бутылки вина лежали кредитная карточка и две смазанные дорожки кокаина.  
\- Это все же ваш дом, точнее вашего хозяина. Я всего лишь гость, - заметил Йошиаки. Он положил плащ поверх плаща Хакуэ.  
\- Я оставлял для вас письмо.  
\- Я не успел его просмотреть.  
\- Тогда посмотрите!  
Кондо достал из портфеля конверт и вернул взгляд Хакуэ. Хакуэ протягивал ему складной резной из кости нож. Он удерживал его пальцами за острое лезвие и ждал. Кондо принял нож, с ловкостью вскрыл конверт и вытащил листок. Листок был сложен вдвое. Он оказался полностью испещрен химической формулой.  
\- И что вы думаете? - Хакуэ отставил бокал на низкий столик и поднялся с кресла. Он встал напротив Йошиаки.  
\- Интересная формула, - Кондо смотрел на листок.  
\- Вы находите? - уточнил Хакуэ. В его голосе слышалась насмешка.  
\- Вы прекрасно разбираетесь в химии, не так ли? - нахмурился Кондо.  
\- Не буду скрывать. Да, я разбираюсь в химии.  
\- И кто же вы по образованию?  
Хакуэ не ответил. Он вернулся к столику и допил вино залпом. Дыхание у Хакуэ было ровное. Кондо скосил глаза до предела, когда заметил лишнее движение. Бледная, но властная рука протягивала ему бокал с вином.  
\- На самом деле, я хотел поговорить о Канон.  
\- Красивая девочка, - произнес Йошиаки и сделал глоток. - Только к сожалению, ее тоже убил ваш маньяк. Только что видел ее тело на берегу.  
\- Между нами, Кондо-сан, - Хакуэ снова сел в кресло и закинул ногу на ногу. - Но мы-то знаем, кто настоящий убийца. Я имею в виду: вы и я.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем вы, Хакуэ-сан.  
Кондо не стал допивать вино. Он поставил его на столик и отошел с листком в руках подальше, к окну. Воздух в комнате стал плотным, словно вся комната погрузилась в море.  
\- О, не стоит так официально. Кажется, я просил вас называть меня Хакуэ.  
Хакуэ подошел ближе, так близко, что его слова мог различить только Кондо.  
\- Канон была не просто красивой девочкой.  
\- Вы присылали ее вчера ко мне. Тоже жест гостеприимства?  
\- Она вам понравилась большее, чем Сатоми?  
\- Ее звали Сатоми…  
\- Кому ты лжешь, Йошиаки?  
Головы Кондо коснулась рука. Хакуэ стоял непозволительно близко. Его губы приоткрылись, но сам он больше не шелохнулся. Все дыхание Хакуэ свелось к хрипу. Ожидание возбуждало. Он взял лицо Кондо в ладони и поцеловал в губы. Поцелуй вышел целомудренным легким касанием. Йошиаки поцеловал его сильно, агрессивно, до крови. Во рту Хакуэ от алкоголя было кисло. Он провел рукой по шее, плечам и талии Кондо и подался всем телом вперед, при этом от него исходило что-то опасное. Запах возбуждения проникал в ноздри,через стенки носоглотки в кровь. Пальцы Хакуэ оказались на вкус сладкими, когда Кондо поднес его ладонь ко рту.  
\- Подчинять другого, да? - смеялся Хакуэ. Его голос звучал отстранено. Его зрачки были черными, словно нефть. Он был не только под алкоголем, но и под кокаином тоже.   
Хакуэ лежал на полу под Кондо, словно задыхающаяся рептилия, но в следующий момент, будто хищник давал отпор. По щекам стекал пот, падал крупными каплями на пол. Два совокупляющихся животных без стыда и унижения - со звериной страстью Йошиаки вбивался в тело Хакуэ, а Хакуэ насаживался глубже. Они кусались и ранили друг друга до крови. Ногти у Хакуэ были длинные и ломкие, но причиняли сильную боль. Кондо оттягивал его голову за волосы - наматывал длинный обесцвеченный хвост на руку и тянул на себя, когда вбивался в послушное тело сзади. Хакуэ кричал.   
Его тело дрожало все сильнее и сильнее. Он протянул руку, чтобы упереться во что-то, но Кондо заломил ее за спину, и тогда Хакуэ кончил. Он слизывал свою сперму с пола, пока Йошиаки продолжал его трахать, и заходился смехом, словно сумасшедшей.  
\- Я растерзаю тебя на куски, - рычал Кондо, а Хакуэ прокусывал кожу на пальцах, которыми Йошиаки пытался сжимать рот. Когда давление руки на горло ослабевало, Хакуэ вновь содрогался в оргазме. Он сжимался плотнее, и Кондо сливал в него, но продолжал двигаться, пока эрекция вновь не становилась каменной внутри принимающего тела.  
В конце они больше не могли эякулировать. Краткие судороги сводили руки и ноги Хакуэ, и вялый член Кондо. Они отрубились на полу прямо в сперме и крови.  
Кондо проснулся, когда за окном стемнело. Хакуэ лежал рядом на спине и смотрел в потолок.  
\- Знаешь, когда чувствуешь наибольшее наслаждение? - Хакуэ заметил, что Йошиаки проснулся. - Когда достигаешь точки невозврата и острота наваждения отступает.  
\- Который час?   
\- Самое время, чтобы устроить деловой ужин, не находишь? - Хакуэ поднялся с пола и нагим прошел до спальни.  
\- Мы куда-то едем? - уточнил Кондо. Перед ним лежал строгий костюм, распечатанная белая рубашка и нижнее белье из шкафа. Хакуэ застегивал запонки на манжетах.  
\- Увидишь, - он ответил снова загадкой.  
С какой-то неправдоподобной быстротой проносились виды ночного Кейко. Машина на полном ходу срезала углы на поворотах. Кондо опустил стекло и вдохнул запах теплой затхлой воды.   
\- Роща личи, - заметил Йошиаки. Мотор глухо урчал. Машина замедляла ход. Они проезжали мимо территории будущего завода ПениширинФарм.  
\- Она прекрасна, - восхитился Хакуэ. Он перегнулся через Кондо и поднял стекло. Кондиционированный воздух слабо звучал розами.   
\- Дело рук вашей организации или твоих рук?  
\- О нет, прекрасное от природы не чуждо каждому, но эту рощу высадил здесь совершенно другой человек, - покачал головой Хакуэ. - Он, кстати, был в списках пропавших без вести мальчиков школы Кейко. Природный порядок вещей удивительным образом торжествует над людскими планами. Когда-то эту рощу спалили, тех ублюдков нет в живых, а деревья личи снова и снова дают плоды.  
\- Мы направляемся к заводу?  
\- Нет, совершенно, нет, мы уже проехали мимо. Увы, ты не сможешь насладиться митингующими из окна машины.  
Машина миновала прибрежную магистраль и завернула на территорию еще одного законсервированного завода. Асфальтовая дорога закончилась. Хакуэ вышел первым. Кондо огляделся. Их окружало множество зданий, которые выглядели безлюдными. Кое-где громоздился всякий хлам. Прелый воздух едва колыхался. Верхушки труб были окутаны смогом. Трещины покрывали массивные старые здания из железа и бетона. Хакуэ повел его внутрь строения.  
Внутри было темно. Случайно из ниш под потолком или полом прорывались отблески тусклого света. Хакуэ топтал их быстрыми шагами. Он наконец распахнул дверь, и Йошиаки увидел комнату, какая бывает в апартаментах гранд-отеля.   
\- Как чудесно, стол уже накрыт. Прошу! - Хакуэ обвел рукой обитель и пригласил к столу. Он нагнулся и втянул пряный аромат. - Вот эта свинина под нежным соусом просто восхитительна.  
Когда они уселись за стол, Хакуэ высыпал длинные бороздки кокаина и втянул одну. Он прикрыл глаза и заговорил:  
\- Я следил за тобой, Йошиаки. Давно следил.   
\- Я понял, что попадаю в круг твоих интересов, - ответил Кондо и отсалютовал тому бокалом с вином.  
\- Ты не совсем меня понял, - Хакуэ будто разговаривал сам с собой.  
\- Зачем я тебе? - спросил Йошиаки прямо. Хакуэ рассмеялся. У него была приятная слуху тесситура голоса.  
\- Хороший вопрос. Я сам себе его задавал и не раз.  
\- Тогда, возможно, я нужен твоему хозяину.  
\- Моему хозяину уже ничего не нужно. Почти ничего.  
\- Он мертв, - заключил Йошиаки.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет? - удивился Кондо.  
\- Для него уже нет границы между понятиями жизни и смерти, - ответил Хакуэ и втянул вторую дорожку. - Ты не помнишь меня. А я тебя хорошо помню. Точнее не смог забыть.  
\- Я не помню тебя, - согласился Йошиаки. - А должен?  
\- Уже не важно, - Хакуэ начал растягивать последние слоги. - Я даже рад, что ты не вспомнил. Тебя раздражает, что я говорю загадками, но ты все узнаешь, обещаю, все узнаешь, только потерпи.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты, - Кондо поставил бокал на стол, отчего звякнули европейские приборы и тарелки.  
\- Только не хмурься. Я знаю, что это только маска, и не боюсь тебя. Больше не боюсь, - Хакуэ неловко поднялся и протянул руку Кондо. - Ты закончил? Тогда ты готов пойти со мной.  
Они бесконечно спускались вниз по металлическим лязгающим лестницам. Затхлый душок становился все ощутимее. Лестничные пролеты частично были завалены кусками арматуры и кирпичей. Кондо с трудом удерживал равновесие, когда хватался рукой за шаткие перила.   
\- Не было никакого маньяка. Никогда не было. Это все слухи. Кто-то придумал, остальные подхватили. Я точно знаю, - заговорил Хакуэ. В этой темноте он передвигался впереди на ощупь. - Та ксерокопия формулы, что я тебе показал. Ее купил у Джейбо мой отец. Тебе ни о чем не говорит это имя, а мне о многом. Он был в числе тех, чьи останки, наконец, нашла полиция спустя долгие десятилетия. Откровенно говоря, этот Джейбо был садистом, чертовски умным садистом, но мой отец оказался умнее. Джейбо нуждался в деньгах. Он таскал сначала у своего отца, известного в городе доктора, затем потрошил карманы младших школьников, только с отцом смог сторговаться мирно. Его поджимало время. Он взрослел.  
Они вышли на шаткую трибуну из ящиков. На стенах узкого коридора крепились маленькие красные лампочки. Ящики покрывал слой подгнившей листвы с улицы, мусора и бумажных стаканчиков. От сырой земли исходила прохлада. Они стояли в подвале лицом к стене.  
\- Трое школьников из Кейко однажды проникли на территорию завода, того самого, что по договору аренды перешел ПениширинФарм. Здесь они создали так называемый клуб Хикари, - Хакуэ говорил, но больше не смотрел на Йошиаки. - Через какое-то время к ним присоединились остальные. Один из них провозгласил себя новым Элагабалом. Конечно, у него не было ничего общего с юным развратным римским императором, разве что пал по вине своего окружения. Его символом стала черная звезда. Под его гениальным руководством этим детям удалось создать немыслимое. Они создали робота с искусственным интеллектом. Но что такое наука против ревности, против ощущения бессилия и невозможности повлиять на естественный ход вещей? Они считали, что бессмертие заключено в куске железа. Но их всех обессмертил не искусственный интеллект, о нет. Их обессмертила страсть! Мой отец этого так и не понял, зато я прекрасно все осознал.  
\- Если они изобрели искусственный интеллект… - Кондо не успел задать вопрос. Хакуэ опередил его:  
\- Ты хочешь спросить меня, что случилось с роботом? Он их убил. Он обезумел в прямом смысле этого слова и всех их убил, в том числе и своего создателя. И знаешь, ради чего он их убил? Ради любви! Робот влюбился! В одну из похищенных им же девушек.  
\- То есть девушек тогда похищал этот робот?  
\- Да.  
\- Но зачем?   
\- Самозваный Элагабал искал совершенство. Совершенство в юном невинном теле. Вся злая ирония была в том, что сам он состоял в сексуальной связи с тем самым Джейбо. Любое разрушение личности не бывает без сексуального подтекста.  
\- Выжила одна девушка.  
\- Она действительно выжила. Выжила из ума! Канон. Она была сумасшедшей, когда ее нашел робот, а после стало еще хуже. Остальным хватило внимания Джейбо и они поскорее уехали из Кейко, чтобы забыть все, как страшный сон.  
\- Я ничего не понимаю, - Кондо растеряно смотрел на стену перед ними, но ничего не происходило.  
\- Все, что я знаю и то по словам моего отца, - продолжил Хакуэ.- На заводе разыграли настоящую драму! Элагабал собирался убить Канон. Он даже придумал для нее смерть в розах. Просто красивый жест, не более. По сути они пытались утопить ее в воде, где плавали розы. Канон занималась плаванием, умение задерживать дыхание спасло по сути ей жизнь. Робот не дал осуществить задуманное до конца. Машина вышла из-под контроля создателей, выступила против своего демиурга и разорвала каждого на части, в том числе и Джейбо.  
\- Откуда твой отец узнал об этом?  
\- Канон. Красавица Канон. Она так много болтала языком, что сама же себе его и укоротила ножницами.  
\- Канон, - повторил имя Йошиаки.  
\- Какая ирония, правда? - усмехнулся Хакуэ.  
\- Если не было никакого маньяка, то и сейчас его нет.  
\- Ты прав. Но вместо утомительных разговоров я предпочту показать тебе кое-что.  
Хакуэ надавил на один из кирпичей, а затем и вовсе вытащил из стены. Он позволил Кондо приблизиться к отверстию и увидеть то, что происходило внутри.  
Огромный монстр стоял возле высокого стула. Стул внешне напоминал трон. На троне сидел мальчишка. Он был похож на свою мать - такой же тощий и с большой головой. На голову ему надели парик из длинных черных волос.   
\- Это то, о чем я думаю? - шепотом спросил Йошиаки. У него задрожали пальцы, и он уперся руками по обе стороны от дыры в стене.  
\- Да, это робот по тем самым чертежам. Мой отец внес свои правки в его конструкцию и общий вид, я тоже внес малую лепту. Но топливом все так же остаются плоды личи.  
\- И в чем же заключается твоя лепта?  
\- Я одел его в кожу.  
\- Кожу тех девочек, - уточнил Йошиаки.  
\- У них всех была достаточно нежная кожа. На ощупь, будто трогаешь моллюска без раковины.  
\- Ты сам выбирал жертв и снимал с них кожу?  
\- Да, но только ради того, чтобы не забыть свое настоящее ремесло.  
\- Это ведь не просто робот?  
\- Не просто. Это и есть мой хозяин.  
\- Ты служишь железке?  
\- Я служу не железке, а бессмертию.  
\- Ты тоже считаешь, что бессмертие в этом… Во всем этом? - Йошиаки повернул голову и взглянул прямо на Хакуэ. Тот смотрел на Кондо и даже не мигал.  
\- Как я уже говорил, бессмертия в этом нет, но это мой путь к бессмертию.  
\- У него один глаз точно живой.  
\- Я оставил ему на память один его настоящий глаз. Он даже может распознавать то, что находится перед ним. Но в этом моей заслуги никакой. Все сделали до меня те мальчишки. Своему роботу они вживили глаз одного из них.  
\- Но как? - Йошиаки отступил назад.  
\- Понимаю твой интерес с профессиональной точки зрения, но я сохраню это в секрете.   
\- И это, как я понимаю, тот самый похищенный мальчик?  
\- Да.  
\- Но почему на нем женская школьная форма?  
Робот за стеной начал издавать звуки. Звуки складывались в имя:  
\- Ка… нон. Ка… нон. Ка… нон.  
\- Я не Канон. Пожалуйста, отпустите. Отпустите! Выпустите меня! - громко заревел мальчишка. Он был прикован к стулу-трону наручниками и мог только дрыгать ногами.  
\- Ка… нон. Ка… нон. Ка… нон, - повторял робот. Он трогал пальцами волосы. Когда он сгибал металлические суставы, кожа лопалась прямо над швами из хирургической нити.  
\- Он считает, что это Канон?  
\- Он ищет свою Канон. Увы, мой хозяин слаб до таких миленьких мальчиков.  
\- Бывший хозяин. Ты хотел сказать, твой бывший хозяин.  
\- Я думаю, нам пора, - Хакуэ задвинул кирпич на место. И Кондо различил, что они стояли перед заложенным дверным проемом.  
\- Почему белая звезда? - последнее, что спросил в подвале Йошиаки.  
\- По-моему, это очевидно, - ответил Хакуэ. - Я не Элагабал и не Джейбо. Черная звезда связана со смертью. Белая звезда - с бессмертием.  
Поднимались наверх другим путем. Коридоры и лестницы были освещены. Кондо смог увидеть бесчисленное количество нагих женщин. На одном этаже женщины взвешивали белый порошок и высыпали с весов в пакеты.  
\- Это кокаин?  
\- Тебя не удивляет.  
\- Прости, но меня почему-то не удивляет заброшенная фабрика, где голые рабыни-китаянки пересчитывают наличные на кассовых аппаратах и фасуют брикеты с кокаином.  
\- У ПениширинФарм тоже есть такие фабрики? Конечно, есть. И выглядит это все легально. Так ведь?  
Они вернулись в апартаменты. Хакуэ упал на низкий, обитый красной гладкой тканью диван. Йошиаки прикрыл дверь:  
\- Зачем ты мне все это показал?  
\- Я хочу тебе предложить одну вещь.  
\- И какую? Отмывать деньги? Переправлять кокаин по стране? Доставлять мальчиков и девочек монстру в закрытой комнате?  
\- Я хочу предложить тебе бессмертие, - Хакуэ спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.  
\- И в чем оно выражается, твое бессмертие?  
\- Все очень просто. Мое бессмертие - любовь, - Хакуэ выдержал паузу, и Йошиаки рассмеялся, впервые за все время пребывания в Кейко. - Нет, не смейся. Я серьезен. Тебе стоит послушать меня.  
\- Кажется, я уже наслушался и насмотрелся.  
Слова Хакуэ остановили Йошиаки, когда он собирался выйти из комнаты:  
\- Мы учились вместе. Ты и я.  
\- Я не помню тебя, - ответил Кондо. Он не обернулся к распластанной фигуре Хакуэ.  
\- Конечно, ты не помнишь меня. За нас двоих тебя помню я. Я приехал в Токио из этой дыры и первым делом встретил тебя. Мы сидели за соседними столами во время вступительных экзаменов, мы учились на одном потоке. Ты уже тогда был недосягаем. Ты задал мне отличную планку. Я вернулся в Кейко, чтобы однажды встретить тебя. Точнее, чтобы уже ты встретил меня.  
\- Все это ради меня?  
\- Все это ради меня, но для тебя. И тебе решать, что выбирать. И я знаю, что ты выберешь. Я знаю тебя лучше, чем ты сам. Я все о тебе знаю, - Хакуэ тяжело поднялся с дивана и подошел к Кондо. Он пальцами обхватил подбородок Йошиаки и заставил посмотреть в глаза. - О том, что ты сделал с Канон, и с другими, кто был до нее. Ты убивал их каждый раз так, чтобы никто не нашел общего почерка, но почерк хирурга тебе не удалось скрыть. Хотя ты делал это с особым удовольствием и для того, чтобы не забыть, кто ты есть. Я знаю, что ты убивал людей, когда подсовывал им образцы препаратов от рака и СПИДа. Они умирали не так красиво, как те девушки, да? Я никому не открою твои грязные секреты. Мы похожи, ты даже не представляешь насколько, но в тоже время такие разные, чтобы быть вместе.  
\- Я…  
\- Я знаю, но пока моей любви хватит на нас двоих. У меня все получится, если ты будешь рядом.  
Кондо мягко освободился из захвата. Хакуэ и не держал его. Плечом он опирался на дверь и не давал уйти. Йошиаки какое-то время разглядывал его лицо - холеное, но усталое. Он отошел к окну и раскрыл створку.  
Внизу коренастый мужчина волок по грязи черный полиэтиленовый мешок до пустых железных бочек. Он сгрузил ношу в один из них. Затем мужчина взял канистру возле другой бочки и щедро плеснул бензин на мешок. Мешок полыхнул от зажженной спички. Кондо долго смотрел на огонь, пока Хакуэ не закрыл окно.  
\- Не выношу запаха гари, - он поморщился от отвращения. Одну руку Хакуэ закинул на плечо Йошиаки и повис на нем. - Лучше выпьем вина!  
\- Тебе хватит, - Кондо оставался серьезен. Хакуэ попятился назад, но оступился и рухнул на пол. Рукой он задел бокал и пролил на стол вино. Йошиаки подошел к Хакуэ и протянул руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
\- У меня все получится, если…  
\- Я буду рядом.


End file.
